Avenger (combat rifle)
The Avenger is a combat rifle manufactured by Tediore. Examples are on the talk page. Special Weapon Effects High zoom, +50% critical hit damage, single shot, slow ammo regeneration. High magazine, higher damage, high tech, tighter spread when sighted. Usage & Description Like all Tediore unique weapons, the Avenger does not have any special effects, apart from the ammo regeneration. Stats wise, its damage, critical hit damage and magazine size are much larger than that of a generic combat rifle. Its only downside is the single fire mode, rather than the 3 round burst of other classic combat rifles (though this can be argued as a matter of preference—precision vs. firepower). The Avenger has a huge magazine for a combat rifle, even more so for a single-shot gun. With Tediore's incredibly fast reload speeds, the Avenger will fire non stop, just about as fast as the user can (manually) pull the trigger. The Avenger has very high tech, making elemental Avengers interesting weapons. The tech, high accuracy, single shot and high ammo combination makes it a good weapon to trigger elemental effects on far away enemies. In comparison to the similar Pounder class of combat rifles, the Avenger falls behind in raw damage, but isn't held back by the Pounders' slow fire rate and tiny magazines. This, along with the enchanced critical and elemental capabilites, can easily make up for the lower listed damage. The Avenger is best used at medium long range. While not quite as powerful as a standard Sniper Rifle, it can manage several critical hits in a row until the target is neutralized. Note that the Avenger has a zoom higher than that of any other Combat Rifle, and rivals some of the best Sniper Rifles. Notes *The Avenger has a chance to drop from Badass Raiders, Badass Lance Engineers, Badass Lance Infantry. Like all pearlescent weapons, the Avenger can also be dropped from Crawmerax and found in Crimson Lance weapon chests. *An Avenger with the "Intense" prefix can have two 50% critical hit damage bonuses - one from the accessory, one from the sight. This stacks to give +100% critical hit damage. *The Avenger is the second Tediore combat rifle that regenerates ammo, preceded by the Tediore Guardian. *The Avenger has additional special weapon effects, but regenerates ammo at a lower rate compared to the Guardian. *Hunters can make exceptional use of this weapon, used in sniper rifle fashion, but without the crippling fire rate and small magazine size. *Avengers cannot spawn with a Pounder magazine. Mechanics The Avenger effect comes from the sight. Its standard counterpart, the , has no particular stats apart from the zoom. Note that the 's zoom is better than 's, the otherwise best sight available on Combat Rifles. Furthermore, the Avenger's Spread is greatly improved when scoped. The Avenger is made of , which is equivalent to and has always the . For an explanation on how to interpret the information on the following table, please see the stat modifiers page. ru:Мститель (Borderlands)